The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for information divergence based data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Depending upon a number of factors, different data sets require more or fewer iterations through the data detector circuit and/or the data decoder circuit. It is difficult to predict the appropriate number of local and global iterations resulting in some level waste.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.